You're My Alibi
by mollygibbs101
Summary: This is the more grammatically correct version... -sob- I deleted the old one and I was shocked at how painful it was to click delete. Ow... Anyway, R R XD Aww, love you guys XD


Gibbs/Ziva fic: You're My Alibi

Humour/Romance

T Rating

Summary: Gibbs is framed for a crime, he didn't commit. However when asked for an alibi, he refuses to give one and without an alibi, he faces the rest of his life in jail. Why isn't Gibbs giving the FBI an alibi? Is there more at risk other than his innocence?

A/N: The grammar in this finally annoyed me enough to do something about it... :D

Sitting in an FBI interrogation room, Gibbs sighed. This was rich. He knew the FBI didn't like him or his team. Was this their way of getting rid of him? First DiNozzo. Now him? It really was rich.

The morning started simple enough, he got out of bed at five thirty, was showered, had coffee inside of him and a small breakfast in him by five fifty-five and at half six he was at work. At seven, Ziva and McGee trailed in, on time as per usual and Tony was in at seven minutes past. He had received a head slap for that, he remembered with a grin. After working through outstanding reports for an hour, the FBI came wandering like they owned the place- God, he hated it when they did that- telling Gibbs and everyone in a ten mile radius that he was being arrested for murder charges. Tony laughed expecting someone to shout ''April Fools''. The smile on his face soon disappeared when Fornell hand-cuffed him. They had led Gibbs out of NCIS, ignoring his team's protests, put him in the back of a car and left him in the FBI interrogation room.

'' So... you planning on talking to me any time soon, Tobias?'' questioned Gibbs, staring at the two way mirror.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Behind the glass stood Fornell, Director Shepard, Abby, Ducky, Tony, McGee and Ziva.

'' There must be some mistake,'' said Abby. '' Gibbs wouldn't hurt a fly.''

Tony sub-consciously rubbed the back of his head. '' Speak for yourself, Abs.''

The three women glared at him.'' Abby's right Tobias, Gibbs wouldn't do anything like this.'' said Jenny.

'' I'm sorry Director, I'm just following evidence. Evidence that just so happens to point to Gibbs being the killer.'' said Fornell apologetically. The team groaned.

'' Why hasn't he told you otherwise?'' asked Ducky, slowly reaching his boiling point.

'' He's refusing to give me one.'' said Fornell, simply. They all looked at him like he had gone mad.

'' But Gibbs didn't do it!'' protested Abby, stamping her foot.

Fornell shrugged. '' I'm about to go in there and talk to him again, you can watch, see for yourselves.'' said Fornell, before entering Gibbs' side of the room. The team readied themselves; this was going to be interesting.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Hey Tobias... where's my coffee?'' joked Gibbs.

Fornell chuckled. '' Sorry Gibbs, don't do room service.'' he said, while sitting in a chair opposite him. '' So, you planning on telling me where you were on Thursday the fifteenth at... half eleven.''

'' AM or PM?''

'' PM... Don't get smart.''

'' No comment.''

Fornell banged his fist on the table while Gibbs watched him in amusement. '' Jethro I know you didn't do it... just goddamn tell me where you were.''

'' You really don't get it, do you Tobias, no comment.'' said Gibbs, through gritted teeth. Fornell growled before stomping out of the room.

'' Should'a brought me that coffee!'' yelled Gibbs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Standing in between Ziva and Jenny, Fornell was literately steaming at the ears. '' He is goddamn impossible.''

Ziva looked at Fornell. '' Let me speak to him.''

Tony scoffed. '' Yeah, what good is that going to do Zee-vah?''

'' We understand each other.'' shrugged Ziva.

Jenny looked at Fornell. '' Fine, but you only have five minutes.'' Ziva bowed her head in acknowledgement and left the Observation area.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva walked into the Interrogation room with a cup of freshly boiled coffee, Gibbs looked at her. '' Do not worry, I made it myself.''

'' That's the bit I'm worried about David.'' said Gibbs, before sipping a bit.

Ziva chuckled. '' You are not giving an alibi.'' said Ziva, after swinging a chair around and sitting on it backwards.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. '' Was that a statement or question, Ziva?''

Ziva tilted her head. '' Both, perhaps.''

'' Right...'' said Gibbs, before drinking more of his coffee.

'' Do you want to spend the rest of your life in prison Gibbs?''

Gibbs put the coffee down. '' Ziva, I-''

'' No! You know in your gut you did not do it, so why take the blame?'' said Ziva.

Gibbs looked at her, he knew the tape was recording everything and he knew everyone was watching. '' You know why, David.'' he muttered.

'' That does not cut any snow with me Jethro.''

'' Ice.''

'' Whatever! Just give them your goddamn alibi!'' said Ziva, almost screaming in anger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Wow! I've never seen Ziva loose her cool like that.'' commented Jenny and out of everyone in Observation, she knew Ziva better than anyone. Everyone nodded or murmured their agreement, before turning back to viewing the two in Observation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' I can't.''

Ziva stood and walked around the table, sitting on it in front of him. She dropped her voice so only he could hear it.'' What is it you are afraid of, Jethro?''

Gibbs looked up at Ziva. God, she was beautiful whenever she was pissed. '' Losing you... I don't want you sent back to Israel because I can't keep it in my pants.''

Ziva hopped off of the table and bent down so she was eye to eye with her lover. '' You are willing to deny yourself freedom, because you are worried about me?''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Woah! Are Boss and Ziva together?'' asked Tony, everyone looked at each other, their expressions the same.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' I am not going anywhere, Jethro.''

Gibbs stood suddenly, causing Ziva to jump back. '' You know damn well how Jenny would take it, hell the whole goddamn team.'' said Gibbs, his voice raised.

Ziva looked at him. '' If Jenny and the team are our friends they will accept it, Jet-''

Gibbs turned and pushed her to the wall and held her there. Ziva was now slightly afraid, Gibbs had never been like this, he was hurting and distressed and she didn't know how to help.

'' No! I lost Shan, I am not losing you.'' said Gibbs, his vulnerability showing in his normally guarded eyes.

'' Ok, now you really are being ridiculous, I am not going anywhere. What makes you think you will lose me?'' said Ziva, gently, using her free hand to tilt his head so he was facing her.

'' Well if she doesn't send you back, she'll make us move teams.'' said Gibbs, leaning into her soft touch.

'' Why do you not let her be the judge of that?'' Gibbs remained silent and Ziva frowned, '' Just give them your alibi, when we come to that road, we will cross it.''

Gibbs chuckled. '' It's bridge, Ziva, and yeah, ok.''

Ziva rolled her eyes and Gibbs let her go. She caressed his cheek and left the room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' So... Ziva, you and the Boss, huh?'' said Tony, while Gibbs was telling Fornell exactly where he was on the fifteenth at half eleven.

Ziva rolled her eyes. '' This is exactly why we did not say anything.''

Jenny put her arm around Ziva's shoulders. '' I'll find a solution, honey, I promise.'' vowed Jenny.

'' Toda Jen, I owe you one.''

Abby jumped up and down in excitement, her pig-tails bouncing as Gibbs and Fornell left the Interrogation Room.

'' Hey Boss!''

'' Gibbs!'' said Abby, before launching herself at Gibbs. Gibbs caught her and grinned.

Fornell cleared his throat and the team fell silent. '' Officer David, I need to interview you as you are Gibbs' alibi.''

'' Is that all I am... an alibi?'' pouted Ziva, Gibbs grinned but shook his head at the same time.

Ziva followed Fornell into Interrogation, while Gibbs stood between Abby and Jenny.

'' I told Ziva I would try and find a solution.''

'' Oh yeah?''

'' So you can stay together, even in work.''

Gibbs exhaled. '' I've already found a loophole, Jen.''

Jenny raised her eyebrows. '' Oh?''

'' Yeah, technically she's Mossad, not NCIS... so...''

'' Oh, damn, why didn't I think of that.'' frowned Jenny. Gibbs chuckled before they all listened into the interview.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' So, Officer David, can you tell me your version of Thursday the fifteenth, exactly.''

Ziva sighed. '' I got up at five AM, went for a run, got back at half six, had a banana, was in work for six fifty three, did paperwork, went home at seven thirty, as Gibbs let us home early. I showered and had a bite to eat, I then grabbed a clean gear bag, drove over to Gibbs' house and I stayed there the night.'' said Ziva, in monotone.

'' So Gibbs was with you the whole time?''

'' Yes.''

'' And at half eleven?''

'' Yes.''

'' What were you doing?''

'' Erm... at half eleven?... Erm... we were in the middle of back-breaking sex against the spine of his boat.'' Fornell turned a red colour.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenny's, Abby's, Tony's, McGee's and Ducky's jaw dropped, while Gibbs let out a laugh. '' God, she doesn't put it lightly, does she?''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' I have the bruises to prove it, if you do not believe me, Agent Fornell.'' said Ziva, sweetly.

Fornell turned a deeper shade of red. '' That won't be necessary, Officer David, thank you.'' stuttered Fornell.

Ziva nodded. '' Can I go now?''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shoving Ziva into the spine off his boat, Gibbs ravished her lips. They felt on top of the world, he wasn't going to jail, Ziva wasn't being sent back to Israel and Jenny wasn't splitting them up.

'' God, I love you Ziva.'' he growled.

Ziva chuckled. '' The feeling is mutual, believe me.''

'' I can't believe you told Fornell we were having back breaking sex.''

'' I was under oath, Jethro; I was not going to lie to the man.''

And like the fifteenth on the Thursday, they repeated their alibi, and by hell were the screams loud.


End file.
